Server Store
The Hypixel Server Store is a place where you can buy Ranks, Boosters, Mystery boxes, and more. Ranks are permanent tags applied to your in game name when purchased. Ranks include VIP, VIP+, MVP, and MVP+. Boosters apply a 3x coin gain to the chosen game. Boosters are network wide and affect everyone, not just the buyer. Mystery Boxes are in game prizes that allow players to gain unique gadgets, hats, cloaks, and more. Ranks Ranks are always available on the store. Since August 1st, 2014, ranks have been mainly at a 60% sale year long. Ranks include VIP, VIP+, MVP, and MVP+ each with certain perks that may or may not be only obtainable through the ranks. Some features that these ranks have include unlocking 4-5 star mystery boxes, automatically being granted gadgets and pets, and receiving monthly bonuses. Mystery Boxes Mystery boxes are a form of collecting collectibles on the server. They can be used to gain themes, blocks, and items on housing. Mystery Boxes can also be used to gain pets. Mystery boxes only give purely cosmetic items that do not affect game mechanics and game play. Collectibles Collectibles are gadgets, pets, and cloaks. Collectibles are purely cosmetic and do not affect the game. Monthly Bonuses Monthly Bonuses are gained through the Delivery Man. Each rank gets 2000 Hypixel Credits. Hypixel Credits are used to purchase certain collectibles. Boosters Boosters are network wide 3x coin boosts. Before the EULA, boosters were only 2x coin gains and only affect players, and were not network wide. Mystery Boxes Mystery boxes are a form of collecting collectibles on the server. They can be used to gain themes, blocks, and items on housing. Mystery Boxes can also be used to gain pets. Mystery boxes only give purely cosmetic items that do not affect game mechanics and game play. Mystery Boxes come in packs of 5, 10, 20, and 50 mystery boxes. Mystery boxes purchased on the store do not require a rank if they are 4 star mystery boxes. Halloween Boxes Coming Soon Holiday Boxes Coming Soon Companions Companions were added to the Hypixel Store on December 21, 2015. Currently, there are 13 companions available to purchase. You can spawn these in the Hypixel Lobby. Loot Chests Loot chests are only currently avalible for Murder Mystery, BedWars, SkyWars and Duels. Loot chests contain cosmetic items and cosmetic coins. Each box contains three random items with duplicate items giving coins for the gamemode. Each chest can only be used for its respective game mode - Bed Wars Loot Chests will only give cosmetic items for Bed Wars. Gifts Gifts are simply Mystery Boxes that can only be given to other players via the Mystery Vault in any lobby. They cannot be opened by the purchaser. Bundles Bundles are on the server store durring sales, and are there for limited occassions and times. The first time bundles appeared on the store was November 25, 2015 in the start of the Hypixel Black Friday sale. Black Friday is always held the day after Thanksgiving. Bundles include packages of network wide boosters, a few mystery boxes, and sometimes banners. Category:Work in Progress